The way things should be
by ssj-shark
Summary: A g/v story basicly about them and their relationship... with a few twists.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!!! Are we even required to do these stupid disclaimers? Anywayz. on with the show!!!  
  
' ' Indicates thoughts  
  
* * Indicates bonds  
  
"Bye mom, bye Goten!" Gohan yelled down as he flew into the bright blue sky.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Goten waved franticly back at Gohan, who just smiled warmly before speeding off to school.  
  
'Wow my first day of real school, I wonder what it will be like. I just hope I can hold back and not show off my power like mom said. I don't want to scare anybody'  
  
Gohan was so lost in thought as he flew to school, he didn't realize that he was being followed by a very distinctive yellow jetcopter that just happened to be owned by a very inquisitive Videl Satan.  
  
After about two minutes, Gohan realized the dark haired girl flying behind him, curiously staring at him.  
  
'Uh-Oh', thought Gohan 'I'd better go super so she wont recognize me' Gohan immediately powered up, his ebony eyes turning a rich turquoise and his unruly black hair turning a bright golden color.  
  
Videl was shocked. 'What?!?! How did he.What the Hell? But his. Hair!' Videl slowed down and motioned for Gohan to get in the jetcopter. "Hey You!" Videl shouted to Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned around to face her.  
  
"Who are-", Videl was cut off by the sound of a blood curdling scream. She quickly told Gohan to stay right where he was. But once again she couldn't finish her sentence Gohan had disappeared right before her unbelieving eyes.  
  
  
  
What is there to come.. Will Videl ever get to know Gohan? Will Videl recognize Gohan as the boy in the Cell games? Is Goku wearing any pants?  
  
Find out on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!  
  
Later... 


	2. Now Entering Orange Star High Schoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!!! Are we even required to do these stupid disclaimers? Anywayz. on with the show!!!  
  
' ' Indicates thoughts  
  
* * Indicates bonds  
  
Chapter 2 Now Entering Orange Star High Schoo!  
  
Videl dived the Jetcopter down to the location of the screaming just in time to see a super saiyan Gohan take down a group of armed gangsters without much effort. Videl gasped and flew over towards him. Gohan glanced at her and flew off in the direction of Orange Star High school.  
  
'Damn him', thought Videl.  
  
Gohan looked down at his watch 7:50. 'Shit I am late on my first day. At least that girl isn't following me any more.' Gohan flew even faster, and landed on the roof of OSH. As his feet hit the surface of the building, Gohan powered down and ran inside.  
  
Gohan removed the small folded up piece of paper in his back pocket. It said room 18. "Room 18, room 18", Gohan muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway glancing at each door. "Oh! There it is!", He exclaimed when he found it. Gohan swung open the door and stumbled in. The teacher stopped talking, and turned to face Gohan, who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Uh. Hello my name is son Gohan. I uh. I."  
  
"Oh yes", the teacher interrupted, you are the new student that was starting today. I was informed to you got perfect marks on your entrance exam! Good Job!"  
  
"Uh thank you", Gohan sweatdropped and blushed as he saw 30 pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Go sit down at an empty seat", instructed the teacher motioning to the rows of students before them.  
  
Gohan scanned the room for and empty spot and found one by a dumb looking girl with blond hair and went to sit down.  
  
"Hello cutie", giggled the girl "You can sit next to me"  
  
Gohan sat down. "Thank you, my name is Gohan."  
  
"I'm Erasa!"  
  
Just at that moment, the door flew open and Videl walked in out of breath. "Sorry I'm late Sir, I ran into some trouble on the way here."  
  
The teacher nodded and went back to writing math problems on the blackboard.  
  
Gohan stared in horror as Videl Made her way up to the row he was in and started to walk down the row. He sunk down into his chair and hid his face in a book hoping she wouldn't recognize him. 'Oh no she saw me flying when I wasn't in my super saiyan form. Please Dende don't let her confront me!!!'  
  
Gohan's wish was not going to come true as Videl turned towards him.  
  
To Be continued. Will Videl recognize Gohan from earlier that morning? Will Gohan wet himself from fear? Find out on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!  
  
Later... 


End file.
